vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem for a Dream
Requiem for a Dream is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary THE PLAN TO SAVE BONNIE TAKES AN UNEXPECTED TURN IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY PAUL WESLEY — When Damon's risky attempt to save Bonnie takes an unexpected turn, the consequences of his actions forces everyone to band together to help her pull through. Meanwhile, when a new threat leaves Caroline's life in jeopardy, Stefan makes a rash decision that ultimately forces them to face the fallout from their relationship. Elsewhere, Enzo tries to hold it together as he painfully watch Bonnie in the fight of her life, while Matt takes matters into his own hands to save one of his closest friends. Alaric also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Co-Starring *Edgar Zanabria as Armory Guard *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *Nick Arapoglou as Deputy *Veronica Burgos as Sorority Girl *Tyler Buckingham as Stoner Chad [http://www.ew.com/article/2016/05/06/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-requiem-for-a-dream Julie's Diary: Vampire Diaries boss takes you inside the Paul Wesley-directed episode] Uncredited *Unknown as Elena Gilbert (hallucination/silhouette) Trivia *Antagonist: Bonnie Bennett **This is the first episode to feature Bonnie as an antagonist. *This is the first episode not to feature any of the recurring (guest) characters. Continuity * Elena was last seen through an hallucination in Things We Lost in the Fire. * Josie and Lizzie were last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. Body Count * Members Of The Armory. Behind the Scenes *This is the fourth episode of the series overall to be directed by Paul Wesley. The first three are Resident Evil, Woke Up With a Monster and Things We Lost in the Fire. **This is also the sixth episode to be directed by a cast member, with the remaining episodes being The Downward Spiral and Days of Future Past, which was directed by Ian Somerhalder. Cultural References *'' '' is a 2000 American psychological drama film directed by Darren Aronofsky. The film is based on the of the same name by Hubert Selby, Jr., with whom Aronofsky wrote the screenplay. The film depicts four different forms of drug addiction, which lead to the characters’ imprisonment in a world of delusion and reckless desperation that is subsequently overtaken by reality, thus leaving them as hollow shells of their former selves. Quotes |-|Promo= :[[Lorenzo St. John|'Enzo']] (to [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]): "Waking up...means she'll have to kill us." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Catch me if you can." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "You're the first person she kills." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Please. Forgive...me." |-|Extended Promo= :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "When she wakes up, you're relationship is officially on the rocks." :[[Lorenzo St. John|'Enzo']]: "Waking up...means she'll have to kill us." :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "Caroline. You're marked, I know exactly where you are." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Catch me if you can." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Tell me this isn't real." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "You're the first person she kills." :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "Do you're kids know you're a vampire?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Please. Forgive...me." |-|Webclip= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x21 Promo "Requiem for a Dream" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Requiem for a Dream Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x21 Sneak Peek "Requiem for a Dream" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Requiem for a Dream Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Requiem for a Dream The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD721-Damon.jpg TVD721-Enzo.jpg TVD721-Damon-Enzo.jpg TVD721-Caroline.jpg TVD721-Caroline-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-05-06_Kat_Graham.jpg|Kat Graham 2016-05-05_Paul_Wesley_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Tierney Mumford, Paul Wesley, Lily Rose Mumford 2016-05-03_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-05-02_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-29_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-06_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-03-18_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Nichole_Castro_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Nichole Castro March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Lane_Cheek_Instagram.jpg|Lane Cheek March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) March 18, 2016 2016-03-17_Kat_Graham_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham March 17, 2016 2016-03-14_Kat_Graham_The_Gilbert_House.jpg|Kat Graham March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_The_Gilbert_House_Crew.jpg|Gilbert House March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_The_Gilbert_House.jpg|Gilbert House March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Kat_Graham_Instagram.png|Kat Graham March 14, 2016 2016-03-12_Zach_Roerig_Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig March 12, 2016 2016-03-02_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley March 2, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters